Tvs and Popcorn
by MakKwi
Summary: Mako and Kiwi fic. All the gundam pilots have OC siblings, this is a simple day in their lives. Insanity warning


TV's and Popcorn P 1/1  
  
Warning: OOC, weird, Heero and original character Mari are siblings, Duo and oc Kirra are cousins, oc Katy and Quatre are siblings. popcorn involved. and, yeah Disclaimer: The peeps ain't mine, at least, the G-Boys aren't, Mari, Katy, and Kirra belong to themselves so there. Don't sue me I just like to play with the peeps and their gundams. Note: This is only part of an incredibly long fic series that "Kirra" and I made up, I'll try and post the whole thing but I won't unless there are enough crazy people out there who want me to, and I won't know that unless people REVIEW!  
  
"Go away." Heero said out of the blue while he and Mari were watching TV. "Why?" "I don't know just go away." "Gotta have a better reason than that." "Well I don't have one what's it going to take to get you to go away?" "Well I called remote so I'm staying you can leave." "No I called remote." "Why do you want me to leave so much is Relena coming over?" "If that's what it takes to get you out then yes." "OOOOOOOHHHHH, well I'm not leaving anyway so." He tried to pick her up to drag her out of the room and when that didn't work he went back to the couch. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE?" "Why won't you die?" "Hn. Baka" "Who're you calling a baka Mr. I won't die and give my sister a break from having such an antisocial brother?!" "You." "Buta-inu." Mari said hushedly back still watching the television. "What?! I'm not a pig-dog you-you." "Hey can you guys leave I wanna watch a movie." Duo said walking in with a bag of popcorn. "Hey where'd you get the popcorn?" Mari asked "Who wants to know?" "I do!" "It's called, the kitchen, or in Kirra's case the Mecca." Mari ran to the kitchen only to find Kirra taking Kool-Aid mix from the container and placing large amounts in a paper cup with just a little water and putting it in the freezer. "Hmm where's the-" "I'm busy." "Well can you just tell me where the pop-"  
  
"I'm busy." "The popcor-" "I'm busy." "Popcorn!!!!!!!!!!" "Top shelf on the right happy? Leave me alone." She said grumpily. "Fine then." "As in not speaking to me." "What ever" She walked back to the living room with popcorn. "Give it back." "No" "Give it back." Someone said whiningly. "No" When she walked in she saw her lil' brother with a gun pointed at Duo. "No fair! You have a gun." I wanna gun. Mari added mentally "Who said it was supposed to be fair?" "Me now give me the remote." Mari said from behind Heero with the popcorn bowl above his head ready to drop. * Beep, beep, beep. * "What's that?" Duo asked with a very worried tone. "Smoke!" a choked voice said. "I don't see any." Just then Kirra ran out of the kitchen with a plate of charred goo. [1] "What the-" "Poptart gone bad." Kirra said hurriedly "Well get it out!" Heero yelled and without his knowing Duo grabbed the remote. "I got it " he announced waving it in the air. "Not for long." Mari said snatching it from him.  
  
"Hey." she stuck her tongue out at him. "This is all your fault.[2]" Heero mumbled when Kirra came back in. "What now." "It-it just is." "Give me the remote." She said suddenly "How did you get into this?" Mari asked having a remote tug-a-war with Duo. "Do I need a reason?" "Yes." "Too bad."  
  
"Yeah for you. Now give it back Mari!" Duo yelled "I had it first." "No you didn't I did!" "Maybe in the world of freaks and weirdoes but in this world it's mine." Mari said giving it a very hard tug. "No it's mine!" Duo whined pulling it back. "Actually it's Quatre's he bought it." Kirra said once again butting into the argument. "So!" "So you should put it down and wait for him to come home to work this out." She replied matter-of-factly "Where is he?" Mari asked suddenly, still hanging on the remote. "Not telling hahahaha." "But I wanna know!" "I'm not part of the conversation am I." "Well no but still you can tell me can't you?" "I can't remember where he oh yeah nope." "But but but but." "Uh uh." "That's not fair." "So what hahaha!" "So I wanna know where he is!" "So do I." Katy said walking into the room. "AHH! It's another one!" "Another what?" "Uh.. ANOTHER BROTHER SISTER COUSIN ECT! Too many." "Oh, well, I still wanna know where he is, after all I am his sister now tell me where he went." "Sorry but I, I think I have amnesia! Oh my I can't remember anything! Hark hark where am I?" "Very close to a sudden and painful death." Heero said outa nowhere. "Uh. I think I remember now! Heh, heh. Jerk." "Am not!" the two siblings shrunk into their patented *chibi five year old mode* "Are too!" "Nuh huh!" "Not again." Mari and Duo groaned simultaneously. "Yuh huh!" "NO!" "YEAH!" "Um, should we separate them now?" Mari asked looking at them strangely. "You're one to talk! Yuh huh yuh huh yuh huh yuh huh!" "Nuh uh nuh uh nuh uh!" "DUO MAKE IT GO AWAY!" "Yes your highness." He said attempting to drag Heero away. "YUH HUH! HA! I WON!" Kirra said triumphantly. Duo had a little trouble dragging the not-so-stoic pilot away from Kirra and Mari had to come help get them apart before the fight could continue. "Why do the go into those 5 year old modes all the time!? It's so, well. annoying!" "I GET THE TV!" Chibi-Kirra shouted. "Like hell you do you little brat!" Duo said diving for the remote in Kirra's hands. "Oh yeah, like I'm just gonna sit here and take this, I'm gonna go watch the other television with my lovely pop- where'd it go?!" "THERE'S ANOTHER TV?!" Kirra and Duo asked loudly, remote high in the air. "WHERE'S MY POPCORN!?" "WHERE'S THE OTHER TV?!" "WHERE'S MY POPCORN?!" a faint munching was heard coming from the couch. They all turned to see Heero sitting there, watching TV, eating Mari's popcorn, completely oblivious to anything else. "YOU!" Mari yelled pointing. "Hey could you guys keep it down?" He yelled, turning his head while his eyes stayed glued to the television. Mari walked over, yanked the popcorn out of his hands, and retreated to the other TV. Duo and Kirra made Heero go watch with her while they sat and watched the TV closest to them. Heero and Mari watched in silence munching on popcorn remains for a good while when, "Go away." "Not again!"  
  
THE END  
  
Once Kirra was at my house and decided she wanted melted Poptart, that was the result. One of the main rules in life, it's always Kirra's fault. 


End file.
